parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons 2 (Cars 2) (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriends's Spoof of Pixar's "Cars 2" Cast * Mater - Blu (Rio) * Lightning McQueen - Ted (The Lorax) * Finn McMissile - Gru (Despicable Me) * Holley Shiftwell - Jewel (Rio) * Francesco Bernoulli - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) * Miles Axlerod - Shaw (Open Season) * Professor Zundapp - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) * Grem - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)((2016) * Acer - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Rod Redline - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax) * Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) * Flo - Ellie (Ice Age:The Meltdown) * Sheriff - Shrek * Lizzie - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Mack - Ferdinand Scenes * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 1 - Communique/Meet Gru/Escape * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 2 - Radiator Springs * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 3 - Blu Calls in * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 4 - Travel Montage * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 5 - Party * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 7 - Villain's Lair * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 9 - Blu's Date * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 10 - Victory Lane/Ted's Angry with Blu * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 11 - The Airport/Blu's Note * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 12 - Agent Blu * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 13 - Paris * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 14 - Jewel's Big Ideas * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 15 - Don Carlton * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 16 - Spy Train * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 17 - Porto Corsa * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 19 - Villain Heads * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 20 - Blu Warns Ted/Blu's Flashback * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 21 - Big Bentley * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 22 - The Bomb * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 23 - London Chase * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 24 - Buckingham Palace * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery: Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mater Ted.jpg|Ted as Lightning McQueen Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Finn McMissile Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Holley Shiftwell Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Francesco Bernoulli Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Miles Axlerod Mr greene norm of the north.png|Mr. Greene as Professor Zundapp Shere Khan (2018).jpg|Shere Khan (LA) as Grem Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Acer Agent Classified.png|Classified as Rod Redline Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Sally Cha Manny.png|Manny as Ramone Ellie.png|Ellie as Flo Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Sheriff Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Lizzie Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Mack Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Movies